Striking a Deal With The Enemy
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: When two unlikely people meet in Muggle London can they move past the fact that they are supposed to hate each other and become friends? Maybe even more? (GD)
1. Striking a Deal With the Enemy

Hope everyone likes this!  
  
Ginny Weasly glanced in the window looking at the muggle fashions and then she stared at her own reflection. She stuck out in London like a sore thumb, instead of drawing attention to herself, Ginny decided to find something that would blend her in a little more. She had the whole week and she had no intention of drawing the wrong kind of attention to herself. When she walked out of the store wearing a new outfit and carrying a bag of clothes Ginny was glad that she had paid attention and done well in Muggle Studies. This time when she caught her reflection she smiled at it.   
She bought and changed into a pair of short blue jeans and a black tube top that showed stomache over the low riding shorts. Ginny knew her mother, father and brothers would all have a coniption if they saw her in the muggle outfit. But they wouldn't see her in it, so it didn't matter. Ron had gone with Harry and Hermione a week early to Diagon Alley. Ginny's parents had gone to visit Charlie and his wife in Romania. Ginny had been invited both places but she had pleaded off saying that she would like to spend the last week with a friend. It had been a lie of course, but it had been the only way she could spend time in London, a dream she had had since she had taken Muggle Studies. The Muggle world fasinated her and she would like to get to know it on her own.  
"I'm sorry!" A male exclaimed as he bumped into Ginny, who had been lost in her own world.   
"It's no prob-" Ginny cut her words short when she was faced with someone she never expected to see in the muggle world. "Draco?!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry I don't think I know who-." Realization dawned on Draco face, "Ginny Weasley?"  
"Draco what are you doing in London? Dressed as a muggle? Ginny asked looking Draco up and down, her wore a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.  
Draco looked like he was a small child caught stealing a cookie before dinner, but his facial expression changed in a milisecond, "I don't think it matters much to you Weasley!"  
Ginny's jaw dropped, "You lie!"  
"I don't know what you are acussing me of!" Draco said going defensive.  
"Draco just admit it. You like the muggle world."  
"So what if I do? What's it to you?"  
"I'm just surprised that's all." Ginny shrugged, "You act like you hate muggles."  
"If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll....I'll..."  
"Draco stop. I won't tell anyone. I'm not supposed ot be here either. How would I explain that? Yeah I saw Draco in Muggle London when I was supposed to be at Sophie's...yeah really intelligent."  
"Fine then! I won't say I saw you and you will forget you saw me." Draco said before turning the other way.  
"Draco wait!" Ginny called after him.  
"What?"  
"Have you been here before?" Ginny asked looking around at all the people.  
"What does it matter?" Draco asked getting defensive.  
"Draco how about we make a deal?" Ginny suggested.  
"I'm listening."  
"We're witch and a wizard in a muggle world, how about we forget we hate each other. Just for the week and see London together?"  
Draco thought for a second, "And we won't tell anyone back at Hogwarts about it?"  
"Not a soul." Ginny swore.  
"Then Weasley you've got a deal." Draco stated as the two shook hands. 


	2. Experiencing Muggle Food

"So have you?" Ginny asked when the two began to walk down the street.  
"Have I what?" Draco asked.  
"Have you been to London before?"  
Draco shook his head, "Not other than Diagon Alley if that counts. Have you?"  
"Are you kidding? I had to lie to my parents to get here."  
"I would have too if my parents were so busy." Draco admited.  
Ginny knew that she did not want to know what it was that Draco's parents were busy with. "So since neither one of us knows what we are doing where are we going to get some food?" Ginny asked.  
Draco pointed to a store with golden arches in front of it, "I saw some people walking out of there eating something. I don't know what it was but it's worth a try."  
Ginny shrugged, "All right, let's go."The two walked into a place with a sign that read McDonalds and stood staring at the menu, "So now what do we do?" Ginny asked as they became the 2nd people in line.  
"I don't know." Draco shrugged.  
"Well it was your brilliant idea!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Well you didn't have a better one!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
"Well now I do. Be quiet for a second would you?" Ginny asked listening intently to the people in front of her.   
"Welcome to McDonalds what can I get you?"  
"We would like two large number twos both of them with cokes please." Ginny paid the man the money they owed and waited for the food to appear in the tray in front of her, instead the man moved away setting down the meal she had ordered.  
Draco picked up the tray and they walked towards the table everyone was setting their trays on and filling small white cups with a thick red substance.   
"What's that?" Ginny asked arching an eyebrow.  
"Don't know. Just go with the flow." Draco responded following the lead of a young girl and putting the substance in the cups.  
"Let's sit down." Ginny suggested and the two took seats at a booth in a far corner.  
"Any idea what these are called?" Draco asked.  
"I think the sign said that the sandwich is called a cheeseburger and these greasy stick things are french fries and the drink is coke." Ginny explained and then asked "What do we do with that?"   
"Maybe we drink it." Draco said picking it up and putting it to his lips and tilted his head back drinking the ketchup. "This stuff is great!" Draco exclaimed picking up another cup of ketchup to drink.  
Ginny stopped him by placing her hand on his and she shook her head, "Draco don't you are getting weird looks. I think we dip the french fries in the sauce."  
"Oh." Draco nodded, picked up a fry, folded it in half and scooped a large amount of ketchup with it. Meanwhile Ginny unfolded her burger and bit into it, "This is good too! I don't know why they don't serve this at every meal at Hogwarts."  
"Ketchup has to be the greatest muggle invention ever." Draco stated.  
When Ginny and DRaco were finished marveling about how great the food was and how refreshing the coke was Ginny asked, "Did you see how that muggle had to go and pick up everything?"  
Draco nodded, "Being a muggle is much to difficult. But worth it if they have things like that delicious red stuff, muggle sauce." 


	3. Unknown Situations and Answered Question...

Chapter Three  
  
"So now what?" Ginny asks glancing up and down the streets of muggle London.  
  
Draco takes note of the darkening sky, "given any thought as to where you will be sleeping tonight, Red?"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Red, seems fitting, your face gets all red when you're mad at me plus the red hair."  
  
Ginny blushes, "I guess that's all right and as to where I am staying Hermione always says her parents stay at a hotel near here."  
  
"Well then we shouldn't stay there, running into Grander would put a kink in our plans." Draco responds.  
  
"It's fine, Hermione's parents aren't coming this year, remember she's all ready in Diagon Alley, with my brother and Harry."  
  
"Oh, right. Well then do you know where it is?"  
  
"Not a clue, but we'll find it." Ginny responds with a confident smile and leads the way.  
  
And they did find it, 45 minutes later, "thanks a lot Red, good leadership skills you've got."  
  
Ginny scowls at Draco, "well I found it didn't I? Anyway now that were here do you want to share a room? Because you're going to go broke if we stop at every place that serves ketchup."  
  
Draco things for a minute looking back and forth between Ginny and the bag of food in his hand, "all right Red, let's just get inside so I can finish my ketchup french fries." Ginny roles her eyes and pulls the hotel door open, once again leading the way.  
  
"Red, you idiot!" Draco exclaims, "didn't you think two ask if there was more than one bed?"  
  
"Didn't you?" Ginny retorts staring at the double bed.  
  
"You're the one who decided we should stay here, you spoke to the woman at the front desk."  
  
"Well there is nothing we can do about it now. It's a big bed anyway."  
  
"Fine, what's that?" Draco asks motioning to a large black box with several knobs sitting in front of the bed.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaims, "I remember Hermione talking about it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's a waveymicro."  
  
"Oh..." Draco nods, "so what does it do?  
  
"It heats food up." Ginny responds, "all right hand me your McDonalds food." Draco hands Ginny the back and she sets it down on top and begins turning the various knobs.  
  
"It's not doing anything." Draco states 10 minutes later after he touches the still cold food.  
  
"Well it is muggle everything, the muggle world is slow." Ginny responds.  
  
"Turn down service!" A voice calls as there is a knock on the door.  
  
Ginny and Draco exchange glances and Ginny calls, "come in!"  
  
A pleasant looking woman comes in and begins pulling the sheets down on the bed, once she has done that she questions, "would you like to watch television? The hotel is playing a movie special."  
  
"Umm, sure thanks." Ginny responds with a nod wondering where the television the woman was speaking of was.  
  
The woman walks over to the "waveymico" and pushes a button causing it to emit a LOUD crackling sound. Ginny and Draco both quickly cover their ears as the woman quickly turn a few knobs and small people are on the front screen dancing around. "Some younger kid must have been playing with it before they checked out. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"We're trying to heat up our food." Draco states shooting Ginny another look.  
  
"Oh sure, you actually have a microwave, its in the bathroom, we can heat it up in there. It's not very hard to work but I'll explain, you pull the door open, set the power, hit the time and press start." Ginny and Draco both jump back away from the thing that whirls to life. "All right is there anything else I can do for you both?"  
  
Ginny quickly shakes her head, "I think that's all, thank you."  
  
"Well if you need anything be sure to call down the front desk if you need anything." The woman states cheerfully before she leaves the hotel room.  
  
When the microwave dings Draco takes his need food obsession out and begins to devour it in between mouthfuls he smirks. "So you know a lot about life don't you Red?"  
  
Ginny glares at Draco and stalks out of the bathroom.  
  
"Draco," Ginny and Draco had been staring at the television for several minutes before Ginny broke the silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you ever think that it's wrong that we know so little about the muggle world? I mean wizards won't be able to hide from muggles forever."  
  
"That's a stupid idea!" Draco exclaims, "of course we'll hide from the muggles, they are idiots. You're starting to talk crazy talk, Red, you need some sleep." The two awkwardly get into bed, lying on the very edge of the bed, careful not to touch each other.   
  
"Red?"  
  
"Yeah Draco?"  
  
"Sometimes I do think about it."  
  
"Is that why you came here this week?"  
  
"Of course not..." Draco's voice starts out defensive and ends more calmly, "yeah maybe." 


End file.
